Misty
by Squoosh
Summary: Through their friends' eyes, they were bitter enemies. But the world they live in is their own...Warning: Fluff. If you're a fluff hater, don't read this LOL


_Hey ya people! While the other fics Just Like Heaven and Marriage of Convenience are still held up because I'm still writing the next few chappies..._

_I decided to do little oneshots! _

_Hope some of them make you smile, espesh. this one. It's from a song from Johnny Mathis. It's really sweet. Trust me, I've got the song._

* * *

Snow fell from the sky like little feathers after a pillow fight. The tiny village was like the perfect Christmas card. People here and there were looking at the many windows of the quaint shops. 

She waited. He said they would meet by the small secluded part of the village, near the woods. Magical flowers mingled with the small light snow. She sat on the ground, and ran her fingers through the tiny, cold ice.

Finally, she heard footsteps crunching the snow. She smiled slightly, but continued to play on the ground. Luckily, her gloves kept most of the chill away, but not his aura. Cold as ice. She loved the feeling.

"You managed to get here early, as always," His voice was melodic to her, but she wouldn't tell him. He'd be big-headed about it, in a funny way.

"I said I'd be here on time, and I was. You however, aren't," she said. She felt him smirk behind her. She grinned, and turned to him.

_Look at me  
I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree  
And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud_

He ran a hand through his halo-like hair. He knew she liked the way he did that, and sat down next to her. She looked at him, and smiled. He felt like flying just at a glance of her smile

She looked deep into his grey orbs, lost in the swirling colour. He looked back at her bright chocolate eyes contrasting with the white of winter.

"So..." She started

"We're just gonna sit here and not talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, I like the peace and quiet," She took his hand. They both had a slight pink on their cheeks. No conversation was exchanged.

_I can't understand  
I get misty just holding your hand_

He stood up, and he pulled her up against his chest. She smiled

"Where are we going?" She asked innocently.

"Come with me, and I'll show you," He said and slipped an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. She sighed contently

"By the way, I forgot to say hello?" He said. She grinned at him.

"Nah, I don't think I want a hello from you," She said before he kissed her lightly on the lips. Electricity jolted through them, and fire burned, just in that simple kiss.

_Walk my way  
And a thousand violins begin to play  
Or it might be the sound of your hello_

"Hello" He smirked.

_That music I hear  
I get misty the moment you're near_

They both enjoyed the silence, but once they reached where he was taking her, she was confused yet amazed at the same time.

"Where are we?" She looked as she wondered around. The meadow was magical, dew and snow mixed as the flowers around her splattered their colours. There was mist, somehow, making every colour seen pale yet still vibrant.

In the middle, was a small picnic for two.

"What is this place? It's beautiful!" She walked up to him and hugged him. He returned the favour.

_You can say that you're leading me on_

"I never knew this place," She said, feeling like she was already in heaven.

"So, the great know-it-all has not known something finally! I feel honoured to accomplish that," He said jokingly and grinned.

She pouted slightly, but a grin crept to her face as she made her way towards the waiting picnic.

_But it's just what I want you to do_

They ate while talking about random things.

When they were done, they laid on the snow, Her sitting and playing with the snow again while he lay on his back, with one hand behind his head boyishly and the other on her lower back, nearly wrapping around her waist.

"This has been one of the best hogsmeade visits so far," She said as her hand ran along the ground.

"So far? How about _the_ best hogsmeade visits you've ever had, that sounds better" He said

"Don't get too cocky," She warned him and chuckled

"Who said I was cocky?" He asked in mock innocence. She straddled him to get readly to tickle him. They laughed and wriggled about, the picnic basket lay forgotten.

When they stopped, breathing heavily after their tickle war, he turned to her and wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed and zoned out, in the comfort of his arms.

_Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost_

_That's why I'm following you_

Come on, it's nearly the end of the day, not to mention the carriages have left us," She said and got up. She brushed off the snow on her coat and hair.

Then she felt a hand taking off the knots of her not-so unruly, yet still curly hair.

"How do you put up with this kind of jungle-head?" He said. She giggled, not something she would do woth her friends, but something she would with him.

"I don't know, but I know you don't care," She replied grinning.

"I'm just gonna pack up the mess we ate," He said with a chuckle and packed up. She watched him, his pale golden hair falling against his face, his pale, snow-white skin nearly mixing with the whiteness of the snow.

If it weren't for his black coat, he wouldv'e looked like a faded angel.

She looked around the enchanted meadow, the only one, she thought, could be seen in this village.

He came back, with the basket in his hand. She took his hand again, and they walked their way back to the meeting place.

"So, this is where we part, again," He said and sighed heavily.

"Don't be so dramatic! We live in the same common room!" She slapped him on the arm. He yelped. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey it hurt. Here and there" He pointed at his arm, then his chest. She giggled again.

"Come on, we're late as it is!" She said

"Oh no! We couldn't have that now, could we? We're going to break a seven-year record!" He said dramatically again.

He handed her the basket. She looked confused, until he sweeped her off her feet and the ran, both of them laughing and her squealing along the way.

_On my own_

_Would I wander through this wonderland alone_

Once they arrived in their common room, after having an encounter with a certain no-nonsense professor and the silent yet mischevious headmaster, they went into their own rooms.

"Goodnight, Hermione!" He called

"Goodnight Draco!" She called back.

But before he could go into his room, she quickly blew him a kiss goodnight and reutrned to the direction of her bedroom.

Both were gazing at the ceiling, dazed and grinning after their little day out picnic in the small misty meadow.

The were still confused at how they managed to be so happy with each other, even though through their friends' eyes, they were bitter enemies. But what they're living in is their world when they are alone. And that is how they're gonna keep it.

He gets hurricanes of butterflies whenever her presence is around. Her heart beats in an unimaginable speed at a glance of him.

_Never knowing my right foot from my left_

_My hat from my glove_

Both fell into a peaceful sleep, both thought the same thing:

_I'm too misty, and too much in love

* * *

I hope you guys like it! It's one of the sweetest songs I've heard, and if you can manage to get hold of the music, you might want to be a little fluffy sometime like me LOL._

_I know, Very FLUFFY. But I felt that way when I wrote this, so forgive me._


End file.
